Panda Bear
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Tigress is having trouble sleeping and needs her panda bear. pure fluff enjoy and please review.


Disclaimer: I do not own any Kung Fu Panda Characters

Panda Bear

It was late at night at the Jade Palace. Tigress was lying in her bed staring up at the ceiling. It was raining outside and normally rain lured her to sleep. But not this time, this time she was wide awake. Staring aimlessly at the ceiling she did something Po recommended and that was to count sheep.

Just thinking of Po made Tigress's stomach feel funny. After the whole Shen incident Tigress realized that she was in love with Po. It was only about two months ago she told him about it.

_ Two Months Ago_

_ Po was at the Peach Tree meditating under a star soaked sky. Since he defeated Shen he was trying to take his responsibilities more seriously. He almost lost everything and everyone he loved. That would not happen again. "Evening Po mind if I join you?" Tigress asked._

_ "Sure Tigress have a seat," Po said smiling up at her. He scooted over so she could sit next to him. Crossing her legs she sat by him and soon relaxed her body. Breathing deeply she heard the crickets chirping off in the distance. The wind singing and dancing in the deep blue sky and opening an eye she saw the bright moon shining down on them._

_ "It sure is a beautiful night huh Po?" Tigress asked him._

_ "Yeah Ti, it is a lovely night," Po said smiling at her. His smile made her heart beat faster and how his gentle jade eyes shined at her. Making her feel even calmer and filling her up with hope. She looked away losing her nerve. "Hey Ti, you okay?" Po asked placing his paw into hers._

_ "I was just thinking about Gongmen City and of Shen," she told him. Closing her eyes she saw herself not at the Peach Tree but back in that factory trying to get Po away from Shen. She felt the gorilla hold her back as she saw Po near Shen. Tears fell from her face when she saw the cannon ball and saw Po fly out through the wall and how she felt. Po saw the tears and knew what he had to do. _

_ Taking a chance on getting hit or worse he held her in his arms. "It is okay Tigress, shh Shen is dead and we are all safe," he whispered. Tigress rested her head on his shoulders and let the tears stain his fur. Looking up at him she leaned closer and kissed his lips. His eyes grew wide but closed as he deepened the kiss. Tigress wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her closer to him._

_ When they let go they were both breathing heavily. "I love you Po," Tigress said softly. Po smiled at her feeling like the luckiest guy to ever walk the Earth._

_ "I love you too Tigress," he said softly._

Ever since that day they were inseparable. Po would train with Tigress and play checkers with her. Shifu was surprisingly accepting of their relationship and Po was shocked to hear the guys had a bet going on when they would date. Crane won the bet and Viper was just happy for both of them.

Tigress remembered how their games of checkers would go on till they both were too tired to even see the board. Remembering how Po would pick her up and carry her to her room. One time she refused to let go of him unless he slept with her. That was a fond memory and a smile graced her lips as she remembered that night.

_ Po was playing checkers with Tigress. They played at least eight games straight till he saw her head droop. Smiling for he knew she was tired. "Hey Ti, how about we finish this game tomorrow," he suggested. He was waiting for Tigress to argue with him. To say that she wasn't tired and wanted to finish the game but instead she just nodded her head._

_ He smiled and gently placed her in his arms and carried her to her bed. Her arms were wrapped around his neck not too tight but tight enough. Po got her on the bed but when he tried to get her arms to loosen they wouldn't. "Tigress, you have to let go of my neck," he told her._

_ "No, stay," Tigress said firmly. _

_ "I can't Master Shifu would be angry. Now come on Kitten please let go," Po asked gently._

_ "Okay," Tigress said. So, she did but the second Po turned to place the covers on her Tigress grabbed him by the waist._

_ "Tigress I said let go," Po told her firmly._

_ "No, you said let go of your neck and I did," Tigress told him pulling him closer. Then with a sly grin she pulls him onto the bed with her and lays on him so he can't get up. She used her tail to pull the blanket over them and snuggles onto his chest._

_ "Tigress I can't stay Master will be furious," Po said. But Tigress silenced him with a kiss and began to speak._

_ "Please dumpling I can't sleep without you in my arms," Tigress said making her eyes grow big and pouting a bit. A trick she only used on Po and it always worked._

_ "Okay Kitten I guess it couldn't hurt nothing. Good night," he said smiling. _

_ "Good night Po," Tigress said and soon sleep took them._

Tigress sat up and realized why she couldn't sleep, she needed her panda bear. Sadly though Po went to work at his dad's restaurant and she didn't know if he was coming back to the Palace or crash at his dads. Just then her ears picked up familiar footsteps. Looking out of her room she saw Po walking up to his room.

"Hey Ti, I am back. We will talk later I need to sleep," he said gently.

"Okay but could you come here for a second I need something," Tigress said setting her plan in motion.

"Okay Kitten what did you need?" Po asked walking up to her.

"You," she said and picked him up and carried him to her bed. Placed him on the bed and curled up on top of him. Using her tail to bring the covers over them and Po just smiled up at her. "Good night Po," Tigress said kissing his lips.

"Good night Tigress," Po said and held her in his arms. Soon Tigress and Po fell asleep and Tigress was happy for she had her panda bear back in her arms. And soon her dreams were filled with sweet thoughts of her and Po.

The End

Author's Note: hope you all enjoyed this story and please review.


End file.
